Mountain Base Walkthrough
Cry For Help Find the Communication Console Move through the flooded hallway and search the desk to find a document. Run up the stairs. At the top is a pipe that spews green gas. Don't inhale the gas, it could kill Lara if she breaths too much. Use your axe on the valve on the left. This will stop the gas flow. Move through the crack in the wall and pause at the next open doorway. Two Solarii members are rolling an explosive barrel. Aim your bow at it with a charged shot. It will blow both of the men up. Enter the restroom on the right and light your torch at a barrel. The run down the hall and enter the room on the left. Set the banner '''on fire with your torch to start a '''Challenge. Move up the stairs; a Solarii pops into the hallway. Press the melee button to shove him away if he gets too close and then finish him off with your handgun. Climb through the hole in which the man had popped out of before. Lanterns are laying all over the room. These can be picked up and thrown. Aim by holding down the Aim button and to throw one press the Fire button. Pick up a lantern and toss it at the banner behind you. Use the machine to climb up and crawl through a hole. Open a valve on the right to get the gas flowing. A guard enters the room ahead and starts to break the glass with his gun. Quickly crawl back through the hole and toss a lantern back into the hole. It results in a huge explosion. Move forward and approach the fallen enemy. Lara picks up his Assault Rifle and you can finish the man off, or leave him to suffer from his wounds. On a table in the next room sits a document. A GPS cache is laying in the corner. As you move through the next doorway, Lara is lit up by blinding spotlights. Two men come charging up the stairs, so use your new rifle to kill them. Next, just take cover and eliminate everyone else in the room however you like. You can charge them or just stay hidden and pick them off with headshots from your bow. Loot all the bodies and use the base camp in the office to upgrade weapons and purchase Skills. Drop to the lower level and pick up a GPS cache in the north side of the room. Exit through the open doors on the lower level, but be ready as a Solarii drops down from the ceiling. Light your torch at the barrel in the corner and return to the previous room. A banner '''hangs on the wall inside a room to the west. But it is possible that the banner was torched during the previous battle. Go back through the open doors and use your axe on the door to find the console, but it's not working. Lara knows she must go higher up to get a signal. Grab a '''document on the desk behind you and the burn the final banner that hangs by the entrance to the room. Go through a hole in the right wall and move carefully through the pipes. When you go around the corner you must press the melee button to make it outside. Category:Tomb Raider (2013) Walkthroughs